Traditional systems for managing beverage inventories are largely fragmented with each party to the system maintaining its own distinct interfaces, capabilities, and limitations. For example, a restaurant or bar owner (hereinafter the “merchant”) may have one inventory system, while a sales representative for a distributor may have another system. These systems may or may not be integrated with the distributor's system. Further, the supplier may also have a unique system that differs in form and function from the supplier, sales representative, and merchant systems. Merchants also typically maintain relationships with multiple distributors for various different products. Therefore, from the merchant perspective, the potential problems may be multiplied based on the number of distributors with which the merchant works.